A Fleeting Kiss
by MissSweetHeartBreaker
Summary: What will happen when Hikari and Jun are out in Eterna Forest being haunted by two ghosts or maybe lovers! Rated T for some words!


**Authors' Note: The words in Italicized can be a flashback or what Hikari or Jun thinks in their mindsit depends on the POV. So, happy reading! I'm not a good writer sorry… ^_^" I just wrote this story because I was bored and such. You can comment positively or negatively but don't be too harsh when you're saying negative things. I know my grammars are wrong. But, it's the thought that counts right? So enjoy reading! ^_^ **

**A Fleeting Kiss**

**Jun's POV**

I sighed looking at my watch it's already 9: 25 pm. Where is she?

_*Flashback*_

_I was standing in front of Hikari's house. I took a deep breath and I muttered to myself "This is it Jun! You're confessing your feelings, for Hikari!" I opened the door and "HIKARI!" I yelled but I only saw her mom "Oh! Jun! Hikari is not yet here she's at the Pokémon League doing some business. What is it that you want? I'll tell her." Hikari's mom said. "I… Uh… Please tell her to meet me at 9 pm sharp, in front of Eterna Forest!" Then I bolted out._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Geez! Where is she?" I scratched the back of my head then I heard footsteps coming closer.

"What is it now Jun? Calling me in the middle of the night! Try to look at the ti-" Hikari yelled at me.

"I'm fining you 100 million Pokéyen! Look at the time it's 9: 30 pm! Your 30 minutes late!" I yelled back.

"Fine, fine. There's no need to rush. What is it that you want?" Hikari said.

"I… I want to explore Eterna Forest at night." I said. _That's stupid Jun you're here to confess, right?_

"Y-you c-could have done y-your fucking business without m-me!" Hikari shuddered. _Is she scared?_

"What's wrong? Are you scared? That's too bad the title 'Champion of Sinnoh' doesn't fit y-" I teased.

"T-that's not it! I-it's just that… that… Okay, fine I'll come! I'll prove you that I'm not scared!" Hikari blushed in embarrassment.

"Off we go!" I held her hand accidentally then I blushed furiously. I turned around and saw Hikari blushing even more… _Could it be that she likes me? No, no, no, maybe it was because of earlier, nevertheless I'll still confess to her._

"Jun…" Hikari mumbled

"What?" I asked then she pointed at our hands

"Oh, yeah. Right." I broke free. _I wished that she'd let me hold her hand while we walk… _Hikari walked beside me. We continued walking, until a Pokémon stepped on a branch then ran…

"Kyaaa!" Hikari was about to run but she was tripped off by a tiny rock and she fell on top of me.

"J-Jun…" Hikari sniffled then I saw tears streaming down her eyes then she buried her face on my chest and began crying hard

"I admit it Jun! I'm scared!" Hikari cried. _This is awkward I don't know how to comfort a crying girl, moreover it's Hikari! I might end up getting stupid! But, I have to do something!_

"Hey it's okay, I'm here for you. I'll protect you in any harm." I smiled at her I wiped her tears and she stood up.

"Promise?" Hikari she reached out her hand for me.

"Promise!" I took her hand and stood up. She smiled at me, she was blushing a little.

"Jun is that yours?" Hikari pointed at a shiny thing on the ground.

"No, but…" I picked it up it was a golden heart-shaped locket, I tried to open it but…

"Shit! It won't open!" I mumbled

"Let me try." Hikari tried to open it. Still, it won't open.

"Let's just find its owner tomorrow." I said

"Is that Gardenia?" Hikari pointed at a girl with green cape and orange hair.

"Mhm…" I nodded

"Gardenia! C'mon Jun!" Hikari and I ran to Gardenia.

"Are you two here because of the rumors?" Gardenia asked.

"What rumors?" Hikari asked.

"You see they said that there was once a beautiful maiden living here in the Old Chateau. She has blond hair and brown eyes. She had two lovers, but she fell for one of her lovers. The man had navy blue hair and black eyes. They dated secretly but soon the boy's rival knew of it and he got jealous. The boy overpowered with jealousy killed the two lovers and then the boy was gone and never heard of again." Gardenia stated.

"Ohhh…" Hikari and I said in unison.

"Rumors say that the spirit of the two lovers haunt the Eterna Forest and the Old Chateau in search of something during the night." Gardenia said.

"Y-you're here to investigate, a-aren't you?"Hikari shuddered.

"Mhm… But, since you two are here, I'll live the investigation to you." Gardenia said.

"Are you scared?" I asked

"I-it's not that I'm s-scared you know being a Gym Leader and such. I have a lot of business to attend with." Gardenia shuddered a little.

"Mmm…" Hikari and I stared at Gardenia intently.

"S-so… Bye, s-see you l-later!" Gardenia ran. _Doesn't seem to me. _I hopped over the fence, I turned around to Hikari still standing there.

"Jun, I think we've explored enough. I think it's better if we go home…" Hikari mumbled.

"Hikari… WE are going to explore the Old Chateau, TOGETHER." I told her.

"B-but Jun…" Hikari whispered softly.

"I promised to you already that I won't leave you no matter what happens!" I smiled at her.

"That's a promise okay!" Hikari hopped over the fence and we walked towards the door of the Old Chateau. I looked at her, her eyes are full of fear. _She's not the usual Hikari the yells at me always._

"You ready?" I asked her.

"Mmm…" Hikari nodded and we went inside I used my flashlight to light up the way and we went to the middle room in the second floor. Hikari is clutching my arm tightly.

"There are so many rooms but this room is peculiar it's the only one that has a padlock." I touched the padlock and it fell. Hikari clutched my arm even tighter. _Damn why can't I confess to her? _We walked inside and then we saw two ghosts a boy and a girl maybe they are the ones in the rumors. Then Hikari screamed and fainted beside me.

"Oh… I'm sorry to scare you two… C'mon let's go outside…" The girl said concernedly.

"Eh? So, you are good ghosts?" I asked the two of them while holding a fainted Hikari.

"Mhm… We don't mean any harm… C'mon… There's not much air in here…" The boy said and I carried Hikari in bridal style _Hehe… She's so light…_

**Hikari's POV**

I woke up I was laid on the grass and the moonlight shone on me. I saw Jun sitting beside me worried.

"Jun? What happened?" I sat beside him.

"Hikari! I was so worried! You fainted in beside me because you saw two ghosts. But, those ghosts are actually kind." Jun hugged me and I blushed but I hugged him back. Then I saw two ghosts behind him but I'm not scared anymore.

"Jun? I'm still wondering, who's the owner of this locket?" I got the locket and put it to the moonlight it was shining.

"That's!" The ghosts said in unison.

"Is this what you've been looking for?" Jun asked and he gave it to the boy ghost and he put it to the girl.

"Thank you so much! This locket was a gift from him. We were killed by my other rival and I didn't manage to wear this so we lurked around Eterna Forest and the Old Chateau my house to find this. Now we can rest in peace." The girl said

"But, we have one more request." The boy said.

"What is it?" I asked

"We would like to feel once more." The girl said and she went inside and controlled my body. Same as Jun's body, it was controlled by the boy. Then Jun cupped my chin to face him. _Jun what are you doing? No it is the ghost. _Then Jun put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder and His face is coming closer to mine. _This is a… kiss? Why can't I struggle? _Then Jun's lips crashed into mine, I can feel his lips. Then the souls of the lovers disappeared in our body, we are still kissing it lasted for a few seconds, until…

"Jun… I… uhm… I…" I blushed. _ Fuck it! Why can't I say my feelings to him?_

**Jun's POV**

Hikari broke free from our kiss. _Mmm… that tasted like Pecha Berries, her lips are soft, warm and sweet._

_I wish we had one more kiss…_

"Jun… I… uhm… I…" Hikari blushed.

"Hikari…" I said and she stared at me.

"I… I love you." I smiled at her, she was shocked. "Look, I know you don't like me a-" I was cut off by her yell.

"J-Jun! How can you be so stupid!" Hikari yelled.

"Eh?" I was puzzled.

"Of course! I LIKE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Why didn't you notice it this whole time! You're really such an IDIOT!" Hikari blushed then she hugged me… _Yes! So she feels the same way for me! Man, I'm the happiest man in the whole world no not the world but, the WHOLE UNIVERSE!_

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you!" I teased her.

" Jun you're so stupid! I LOVE YOU JUN!" Then Hikari kissed me and I kissed her back. _This is a night to remember!_

_**FIN**_

**Author's Note: So did you like it? I know it's not great! ^_^" But, please leave a review whether it's negative or positive I'll accept it. But, don't be too harsh. I know I have a lot of grammatical error. Please don't copy this story or anything or make a story that has a similar thought with this one. ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
